What Are Friends For?
by HostessWithTheMostest
Summary: When Dexter is hurt, Freakazoid is there to make him feel better. After all, that's what friends are for.


Wait, I just _now _got to uploading this? Six _months_ late? Say whaaaaaaa?

Anyway, have some fluff.

* * *

Freakazoid was sitting in his chair watching Rat Patrol in the Freakazone when he first felt it. There was a distinct feeling of... _something_ through the link he and Dexter shared; he just wasn't sure what. He glanced around curiously. It was as if Dexter wanted to open up but quickly shut himself off before barely anything could get through. But enough had gotten through to alert Freakazoid, and alert him it did. He had taken to pacing back and forth and had completely ignored the next episode of Rat Patrol that was starting. This was something new and he was totally at a loss on what to do about it. Dexter knew he didn't _have_ to leave his emotions open if he didn't want to, but he had never done _that _ before; had never just shut out Freakazoid at the last second without so much as an explanation. In fact, Dexter wasn't even talking to Freak through their "mind link" – as Freakazoid called it.

The hyperactive male raced around the room a few dozen times in an attempt to distract himself. And it worked... for a few seconds. He put a finger to his chin and plopped down onto the ground as he thought and thought of what it could possibly mean. After five minutes, he still didn't have an answer and was getting both bored and jittery from the built-up energy. Freakazoid then decided to try to peer out through Dexter's eyes to see what was going on. He tried and tried and in the end only got in a few seconds of sight for the four minutes of wrestling against invisible barriers. His curious thoughts suddenly turned into worried ones. Dexter had never barricaded Freakazoid in his own Freakazone before! It was unheard of! Dexter was probably playing a silly game and would let him know what's up in a few minutes... Still... Freak couldn't help but wonder if something was seriously wrong. Then it occurred to him that maybe Dexter had fallen asleep. With a renewed spark of energy and a smile from ear to ear, Freakazoid sped over to a handy little door with a sign that had a plain 'Dexter' on it in simple black letters.

Freak turned the doorknob, overjoyed that it was unlocked. He peeked in very carefully and scanned the room, then walked in. In the simple room, there was a bed and a computer. In the middle of the bed, under the covers, was a small form that slightly rose and fell as it breathed. This figure was Dexter. Freakazoid smiled widely, walked over, and sat next to Dexter. He was about to say something when Dexter muttered a pathetic and muffled 'Go away' from underneath the sheets. Freak quickly shut his mouth and then opened it again.

"What's wrong, Dex?" he asked.

"..."

The blue skinned teen stared at Dexter, or the shape of him anyway.

'_Please just go away, Freakazoid..._' the brunette muttered softly into Freakazoid's thoughts.

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer~!" Freakazoid said in a singsong voice as he jumped up. He soon stood stock still as he felt waves of self-pity and anguish wash over him; no doubt from Dexter.

"Dexter?" Freakazoid called softly.

Nothing. Just earsplitting silence. That would not do.

That would not do _at all_.

Dexter let out a startled yelp as he felt himself being picked up – blankets and all – and flung over one of Freakazoid's broad shoulders. Freak just hummed happily as he walked back to the Freakazone with a protesting Dexter on his shoulder.

"Come on Dexter! When are you gonna come out of that cloth cocoon?" Freakazoid asked innocently after he had set Dexter down on the couch – which was conveniently located next to the comfy armchair, both in front of the TV that was currently turned off. But Dexter just pulled his knees up to his chest and said nothing. Freakazoid pouted and pulled the covers off of his shorter other-half, who had his face buried in his knees so as to hide his face. Freak sat on the arm of the couch to wait for Dexter to say something. Unfortunately, waiting was not something Freakazoid was good at. He slid off the arm and onto the cushion next to his human and stared at him for a few moments before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Dexter?" he asked. The brunette made a muffled noise and threw himself at Freakazoid; who had caught him in his arms just in time. Dexter wasted no time in letting his tears come forth as he sobbed into the other teen's chest. Freakazoid didn't know what else to do except wrap his arms around Dexter and let him cry, occasionally muttering things like 'It's okay' and 'Shhh' and 'There, there'; all the while rubbing his back softly. Freak was downright confused but he didn't dare say anything else, his main concern was making sure Dexter was comforted. His own questions could wait.

After a while, Freakazoid felt Dexter shift and look up at him, his eyes puffy and quite red. He had been crying before Freakazoid found him.

"I-I'm sorry." Dexter hiccuped. Freakazoid cracked a smile.

"Nope. Don't be!" he said happily. He saw Dexter's lips twitch as he fought back a smile. A few moments passed before Freakazoid finally said something.

"What happened, Dex? Why are you so... depressed?" he asked. Dexter looked away.

"Steph..." he said softly.

"Did something happen to her? Do I need to go rescue her? Just tell me where to go-"

"There's nowhere to go, Freakazoid! It's over! She left!" Dexter snapped harshly. He instantly regretted it as Freakazoid gave him a hurt look.

"Freak.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." he started, but Freakazoid shook his head. Dexter had brought him into existence, so the least Freakazoid could do was be understanding... or at least try to be.

"Dex... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of pushed you." Freak said as he hugged him tighter; Dexter just squeezed his eyes shut before letting out a long sigh.

"Dexxy, why didn't you just tell me before? You really had me worried when you just randomly cut me off like that!" Freakazoid exclaimed, putting on a dramatic face.

"Sorry..." Dexter mumbled into Freak's chest.

"Hmm..." Freakazoid hummed softly in thought. Dexter looked up at him in wonder and burst out laughing. Freakazoid had pulled the most hilarious face, making Dexter's small geek frame shake from laughter and his eyes shed tears as his face got red. Freakazoid smiled in triumph and started laughing with the brunette. After their laughing fit, Dexter noticed that he felt slightly better, and he dared a small – but visible – smile. Freakazoid's own smile got wider at the sight of his bestest-friend-in-the-whole-wide-world smiling and hugged Dexter tightly again.

"F-Freak... I can't... mnuh, breath!" Dexter said as loud as he could with so little breath. Freakazoid quickly let out a startled 'Oh!' and let go, allowing Dexter to refill his lungs with sweet, sweet air. He looked up at his other-half with the tiniest spark of renewed happiness.

"Thank you, Freakazoid."

"For what?" the taller male asked, his extremely short attention span getting the best of his memory.

Dexter laughed lightly. "For everything. For making me smile, laugh, and.. and..."

"Being your best friend?" Freakazoid asked and Dexter nodded.

"Don't worry about it! As long as you want me to be, I'll be here for you, buddy." Freakazoid told him, playfully punching Dexter in the arm.

"Even if your heart breaks into a thousand pieces, I'll help you pick up the pieces – even the teeny-tiny ones – and put them back together." he said, smiling as he hugged a now brightly smiling Dexter again; only this time not as hard. After all, what are friends for?


End file.
